


Sans l’éthiques

by asightea, RigorMorton



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bitchy Will Graham, Blow Jobs, Doctor/Patient, Jealousy, M/M, Psychiatrist/Patient - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, Voyeurism, slight daddy kink, unethical therapy practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asightea/pseuds/asightea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: Alana notices Will and Hannibal have grown too close for comfort lately. Concerned for her friend, she decides to hide on the balcony during one of their sessions, and discovers the two have developed an unconventional habit for therapy.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 202





	Sans l’éthiques

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stoic_swan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoic_swan/gifts).



> A Tumblr prompt I received from stoicswan: Hannigram request 💚 I love the fics where a jealous third party is involved and observing the relationship unfolding. How about an AU where Hannigram becomes A Thing in S1 and Alana becomes suspicious then finds or sees something that *ahem* confirms her beliefs? 
> 
> Ask and you shall receive. 
> 
> I roleplayed this with the always amazing asightea. The Hannibal to my Will, and we both wrote for Alana.

Alana rested the back of her head against the bookcase behind her, out of boredom and impatience.

She had been hiding on the balcony in Hannibal's office, tucked behind a small desk that sat in front of one of the bookcases in the left corner. 

It was a ridiculously stupid idea. She knew this. Unethical too. Listening in on a fellow therapist's session with a patient was actually considered reprehensible, by pretty much anyone in or outside of the profession. But Alana was desperate. 

A few days prior, right after her, Will and Hannibal had worked together with Jack on a case. Everyone was getting ready to go home, but she noticed Hannibal and Will remaining behind together. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but something about the interaction was off. 

One being the way Hannibal was looking at Will. A soft smile that she'd never seen from him before. Lips curling up just enough to reveal his fangs. Something everyone else in Hannibal's life rarely caught a glimpse of. 

She also noticed how much eye contact Will gave Hannibal in comparison to everyone else he saw on a daily basis. 

But the thing that really rose her suspicion, was when Hannibal reached over and brushed a stray curl out of Will's eyes, and tucked it carefully behind his ear. Without so much as a flinch from Will, it was like he was used to Hannibal showing such signs of physical affection. He even smiled shyly at the gesture.

Now, two men being romantically involved, in of itself, was not problematic. That's not what she found to be worrisome. It was the fact that Will was Hannibal's patient, and Will was in what Alana believed to be a very unstable state. 

If her fears were true, their relationship would be highly unethical. She felt it was her duty as Will's friend, to get to the bottom of this. She'd also be lying if she said she wasn't slightly jealous of Hannibal.

Her and Will had recently shared a kiss, and Alana really did like him, but entering any kind of physical relationship with him did not feel right to her, in the mental state he was in.

So now, Alana lied in wait for Will to show up to his appointment, so she could make sure he wasn't being taken advantage of by his therapist.

The office was still as Alana waited, before multiple doors were heard opening and closing, followed by the unmistakable sound of two voices cutting through the silence. 

“-I believe Jack was right in offering you the option to leave. You nurse this role like a bad habit you can’t quit, Will.” 

Doors closed, clothing shifted, a wine cork popped and the soft sound of wine filling a glass filled the air, one after another. 

“It would be a disservice to you, for me to tell you you were right in declining.” 

When Alana peaked through the rungs of the balcony, she could see Will leaned against Hannibal's desk as Hannibal handed the detective a glass, the wine that swirled inside a deep burgundy in color. Hannibal raised his own glass to his nose, lightly taking in its scent.

"I'm fine." Will replied nonchalantly, making a dismissive gesture with his hand. 

He took the glass from Hannibal and immediately lifted it to his lips, taking an unusually big gulp. Hannibal fought the cringe he wanted to give at the sight of it. He’d need to teach Will better manners, later. 

"Rough day." He chuckled softly. 

"Anyway, I can't quit. I need it. I need to do my job. Stressful as it may be." 

Will scrubbed a hand down his face as he began to pace the room slightly, feeling on edge. 

Jack and Hannibal weren't exactly wrong to push him to quit, but Will wasn't so sure it would help. It might even stress him out more. He knew nobody could perform his job like he could. People could die in his absence. 

Alana felt a little relieved. So far there was nothing abnormal about this session, minus the drinking. Hannibal offered Will sound advice, and Will just seemed to be venting. It made her feel silly. 

A soft sigh sounded from Hannibal, before he took a slow sip of his drink. 

“Right, then. Come sit.” Hannibal said, but instead of motioning to the usual office chairs, he motioned to the leather chair behind his desk. 

He set his glass aside, undoing the cuff links of his shirt before slowly and meticulously rolling up the sleeves. “There are many ways to relieve stress, even if anything I do for you will be undone the second you step out my door.” 

His words were reprimanding, but there was a small knowing smile tugging at the corner of his lip, and his tone could almost be considered playful.

Will's lip curled into a slight smirk. He shrugged out of his jacket, and tossed it onto one of the chairs before walking around the other side of Hannibal's desk, and taking his seat.

Apparently it was in fact going to be one of 'those' sessions. 

He let out a content sigh, and leaned back in the chair, shifting slightly to get more comfortable. 

Alana narrowed her eyes, looking down on them in confusion. Something about this was definitely off. Hannibal looked like he was up to no good, and Will appeared eager. 

She couldn't help but move in just a tad closer. Quietly shifting her position, feeling anxious and on edge. Certainly it couldn’t be what it looked like. Her stomach churned as she anxiously awaited to find out.

Hannibal smiled, and cordially stooped onto his knees in front of Will. He somehow never lost his poise, even as his hands covered Wills knees and stroked slowly up his thighs. 

“What other steps have you taken to unwind from all of this, Will? Surely kissing longtime colleagues isn’t the only trick up your sleeve.”

Hannibal looked up to Will, the look just to this side of coy, like a cat toying with its dinner.

Alana silently scoffed. She didn't expect her name to be brought up in this. She would rather it hadn't.

Will narrowed his eyes at Hannibal, looking down his nose at him. He supposed it'd be a while before he'd live that little indiscretion down. 

"Very funny." He scoffed, shaking his head.

"Don't you have something better to do with that mouth?" Will teased, leaning back a little further - a smug look crossing his face. 

Alana's eyes widened at the realization, that it was in fact what it looked like. There was no denying that now. She'd have to decide if she was going to watch or curl up into an ignorant ball.

Hannibal gave the smallest smirk, the pink of his tongue slipping out to wet his lips as the quick zip of Wills belt sounded. 

He pulled Will out of his slacks, just enough to free his cock as he stroked it slowly, before he leaned down to take Will into his mouth, all the way to the root. 

A large hand moved up to squeeze Will’s thigh, in reminder of their agreement that he would keep moving so long as Will continued to talk.

Alana covered her open mouth with her hand, as she tried desperately not to make a sound at the sight that just met her eyes.

She couldn’t believe it. Her suspicions had been right, but she figured they were just sleeping together, at the end of their days. Not felating one another in their actual therapy sessions. There was something so filthy about it. 

Her mind immediately began to wonder just how long this particular form of therapy had been mused between the two of them. Was this some kind of every day ritual? How did such a thing even come about? So many questions swirled through her head. 

Will's eyes fluttered shut as Hannibal's lips slid down him with ease. Engulfing his half-hard cock in tight wet heat, the detective flinched slightly when fingers dug into a sensitive spot on his thigh. 

He cleared his throat and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to concentrate on what it was he had wanted to talk about. A little difficult with his cock all the way down Hannibal's neck. 

"Everyone seems to collectively agree that I'm unstable, even myself, but I can’t get my bearings if everyone is second-guessing me." He paused for a moment to suck a breath in through his teeth. "It seems like everyone's treating me with kid gloves, and it makes me feel broken." 

Alana could not believe her ears. They were literally continuing Will's therapy while Hannibal sucked him off. She had never seen anything so perverse. Not the act itself, but the idea behind it. 

Of course, her burning jealousy could've made her a little biased.

Hannibal hummed in response to Wills question, bobbing on his length slowly and swallowing him down easily. His thick lips wrapped around the man’s head, before he pulled off to stroke Will with the saliva he covered him in. 

“People may not feel the need to treat you as such if you cared better for yourself.” 

Maroon eyes sent a gently reprimanding look, but he could barely fight the smile at the suppressed whine he elicited from Will with his fingers. 

The sounds, to Alana’s dismay, only seemed to get louder as time rolled on.

Will rolled his eyes at the older man's words. Hannibal just couldn't resist. 

"Thank you for the lecture, daddy." He replied sarcastically, catching his bottom lip between his teeth as Hannibal's mouth sunk back down.

Hannibal started working up a rhythm and hummed at the sweet salt of the empath. His nostrils were filled with nothing but Will, and he was intoxicated. The words Will chose occurred to him belatedly, and his brows raised when he finally got to processing them.

Will hissed and bucked his hips up slightly, meeting up with Hannibal's mouth, effectively cutting off any retort the man was thinking of. The gag he forced out of the older man, however, was glorious.

"Does me telling you how fucking amazing you are at that, count as me talking? Or does it have to be related to my woes, because fuck…" Will's head fell back as his fingers curled into Hannibal's now messy head of hair. 

Alana covered her mouth with her hand. She supposed she had gotten what she wanted, _be careful what you wish for_. She was really regretting getting herself stuck in a spot that was impossible to get out of unnoticed. She had no choice but to listen Hannibal bob up and down on Will's cock - the slurping noises making her wince.

A rumbling chuckle at Will’s desperation vibrated around the detective’s cock. His fingers in Hannibal’s hair pulled harder, and Hannibal could almost imagine nirvana just like this. His own warm fingers moved under to cup the man’s sack, rolling them between his digits slowly. 

Pulling off, he dragged the flat of his tongue slowly from root to tip, watching Will’s face with a greedy gaze. “Depends, I suppose. Do you do what your ‘Daddy’ asks?” His hand worked Will over expertly, his lips mouthing teasingly at his head.

The humming and warm palm that closed gently around Will’s balls made his erection coil impossibly tight in Hannibal's mouth. His eyes shot open to watch hot slick muscle run up his length, releasing a groan from his throat that came out like a sob. 

He was dangling dangerously close to the edge of his release, all his worries and pent up tension forgotten as Hannibal spoiled him with that wicked mouth. His brow raised high above his eye at the older man's question. He hadn't even meant for his 'daddy' comment to lead them into that territory. He was just being a smartass, but now that they were already there…

"How could I say no to anything daddy asks, when he takes such good care of me?" Will teased again, his voice husky with arousal. 

Alana was practically gagging. She couldn't have picked a worse time to get involved in this. It had to be the day they both discovered their daddy kink. She supposed this was her karma for listening in on them in the first place.

The look those maroon eyes shot Will was dangerous, even with his lips wrapped around the man’s cock. Hannibal was fire and he knew if Will continued to play they’d both end up charred beyond recognition. 

He hummed as he pulled off, replacing his mouth with slowly teasing fingers, practically grinning as he pushed and maintained Will on that blissful edge. “Mm, maybe I don’t feel so generous today. What will you do then?”

Will glared down at Hannibal with heavy lidded eyes - a low growl rattling in his dry throat. Hannibal wanted to play games apparently.

"Oh come on, Hannibal. I was just fucking around. Don't make me do this shit." He gave a humorless chuckle, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

As good as those saliva coated fingers felt squeezed around his swollen cock, he needed more. He'd already gotten so spoiled with Hannibal. He'd gotten greedy.

"I'm close. Just finish me off. I’ll make it worth your while later." His lip curled up into a smirk. 

Alana's eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head. She had to fight to keep an audible groan from slipping out.

Hannibal's smile was small, and very pleased with itself. No way would he let this little admission go. 

“Im not sure I want to, since you can’t follow your Daddy’s requests right the first time I ask.” He leaned down to dip his tongue into Wills slit, before suckling his shiny head lightly. 

"Shut up." Will chuckled briefly before slick muscle teased at the opening of his dick, turning his laughter into a moan.

That was Will's weakness. Gave him a tingle in his balls that nothing else seemed to match. Probably because it just looked so damn hot. Pointed, pink tongue trying to force its way inside a tiny hole. 

"Fuck, Hannibal." He muttered, squeezing his eyes shut as lips closed around the swollen head of his cock. 

Hannibal’s hand moved to squeeze Will’s base before swallowing him down greedily once more, humming at the feel and taste of the man as he sucked and squeezed.

Will’s fingers raked lightly through Hannibal's hair. Soft, and graying, dark blonde strands being mussed by his sweaty fingers, as swollen lips dragged down to his very root, consuming him in wet warmth, which would've been pure bliss if knowing fingers hadn't curled around him so tightly.

Typical Hannibal. Will came too quickly the first time Hannibal had gone down on him, and ever since then, the older man found ways to keep at least one of Will's feet grounded at all times. Metaphorically speaking. 

In his defense, it had been a long time since he'd gotten a blow job, and Hannibal was really good at it. Better than any of the few women that had done that for him prior. The man was just too good at what he did. A skilled mouth that Will just couldn't get enough of. 

Alana squinted down at them, biting into the plump meat of her lip with her teeth. 

She hated herself for showing up here in the first place, but the fact that she'd slowly started to feel aroused, made her hate herself even more. 

If she was right about Will's state of mind, then it was obvious there was a major power imbalance here. He was being taken advantage of by Hannibal. Yet here she was growing slick in her panties as she watched Hannibal bob up and down on Will's cock, her toes curling in her high heels. 

The strange mix of disgust and arousal made her question her entire moral fiber. Made her feel like a deviant. Maybe she was.

Hannibal was thankful his smile wasn’t as visible in this position, with Will squirming and needy beneath him, it would be hard to suppress his grin. 

Looking up as those fingers skirted through his hair, he drank in the sight of wills throat, his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed around his moans. With his head tossed back and a few errant curls sticking to his forehead, he looked like Hannibal's own Endymion, forever cast in beauty and youth in sleep. 

Still, he pulled off, his lips shiny and swollen as he smiled to Will. “Now, now. That’s no way to get what you want.” He said in response to being told to shut up. His tone was light, as if the sentence wasn’t punctuated by the wet sound his fingers made stroking the empath. 

He knew playing with Will on the edge like this could only last so long, but he was willing to risk it to get what he wanted. 

“So, what do you say?” He asked again, pale brow raised, his thumb nail drawing along Wills slit slowly.

Hannibal looked so gorgeous squatted between Will's legs. Watery eyes and red puffy lips. His normally hard features falling soft. Seeing Hannibal look vulnerable always did things to Will. 

"Please." Will replied through grit teeth. His body hot and tingly. 

The way Hannibal thumbed into his slit, made his cock impossibly hard - a tight coiling that had him so anxious and needy, he wanted to crawl out of his own skin. The "Pretty please" that escaped from his throat, came out with a sob. 

Alana watched intently, leaning in just so, dying to see if Hannibal would comply. Or what would happen next.

The please spat through his teeth sent many images through Hannibal's head on how else he could get Will to beg like this, but they were cut off quickly by the second plea. The sob almost had Hannibal giving in, but it just wasn’t what he was looking for. 

“Please, what?” He said, tone even and face neutral. His motions stopping as he took in the flustered mess he’d made of Will.

Alana's brow immediately quirked at Hannibal's words. Even though she found the whole daddy kink thing cringy, something about the idea of Will being forced to do it if he wanted to come, sparked her interest. Sick as that may be. 

Will's teeth clenched together tightly - eyes narrowing into a resentful glare. Hannibal was really going to make him do this. 

He had half a mind to flip Hannibal the finger and finish himself just to spite him, but Will knew it was really himself that would suffer. Cutting off his own nose to spite his face, so to speak. 

"If I say it, are you gonna do that thing with your tongue?" Will asked, brow cocking suggestively. He had a habit of pressing his luck with Hannibal. And if there was anyone that could get away with doing so, it was Will.

Hannibal liked to pretend he was in control of most things. But with Will, he always felt at a disadvantage. Sometimes he liked it, the vulnerability. This, however, was a time where it was more a nuisance than anything else. 

But who was he to deny this man?

“I would love to find out.” Hannibal hummed, his hand slowly stroking Wills base as he rested the head on his thick bottom lip, his gaze a challenge.

Will squinted at Hannibal in suspicion - his teeth biting his bottom lip with contemplation, even despite the distraction of the other man's warm hand. 

It wasn't as if he had a choice. It was say it or nothing. He'd have to play Hannibal's game. 

He leaned in on his elbows to meet the other man's gaze, wincing at the ache in his cock, before he released a heavy sigh. 

"Pretty please, daddy." Will replied, features soft, eyes pleading. With just enough of desperation in his voice, that no sarcasm or resentment could be detected. Not even by Hannibal, who would certainly be looking for it.

An intoxicating look of excitement crossed Alana's face. The anticipation was gruelling. Would the plea be enough for Hannibal? Would anything be? It was fascinating.

Hannibal let out a soft breath at Wills expression, before suddenly stroking the man quickly as his tongue swirled around the head, before pressing urgently into the slit as his eyes slid closed once again.

His free hand reached under to cup Wills sack, and he hummed against his salty skin once more. He found he loved overwhelming the empath when he finally toppled over that edge. 

Will's pleasure was his, and he loved pulling on his strings to remind him of such.

"Fuck yes." Will hissed, raking his fingers through Hannibal's hair. 

His eyes instinctively wanted to shut, but he fought it, wanting to watch that pink tongue lap at him, greedily. God, if it wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

He was already beginning to come undone when Hannibal's hand came up underneath his balls, then hummed over the head of his cock, making Will squirm antsily in the chair.

"Jesus Christ, Hannibal!" He cried out - toes curling and knuckles turning white at the edges of the chair. 

Alana had to squeeze her legs together tightly, just to gain a tad of friction, and she hated herself for it. Everything about this should be condemned. Even her being there in the first place. That and she was burning with jealousy. It almost made her wish she hadn't rejected Will in the first place, although she did what she thought was right. But the fact that she was aroused by any of this, despite all these things, made her question her sanity.

Hannibal worked Will through his twitching and throbbing, happily lapping down his cum and giving a few solitary bobs on Wills length for good measure.

"Fuck," Will sobbed, hips bucking of their own volition when Hannibal stroked him those few extra times after his orgasm. His cock so overly sensitive, he almost fell out of the chair. 

Eventually leaning back on his haunches, Hannibal licked his lips with a serene look on his face. He ignored the tent in his pants for now, more than pleased with what he got from Will. 

Above him, Will panted heavily, trying to settle himself. It was more difficult than it sounded, looking down at a very messy and frazzled Hannibal, still between his legs.

Slowly, the older man’s eyes flickered open, his hair falling over his forehead as he looked to Will. He let a few heavy breaths pass between them, before he knelt up to grab tissues from the box on his desk, going about cleaning Will up. He was as methodical and suave as he was in anything else he did. 

Hannibal always cleaned him up after sex. Wiped him clean, tucked him in, and dressed him back up. And it did not go unappreciated. Will found it so endearing, maybe his favorite thing about the older man. It made him feel spoiled and taken care of. 

“That wasn’t so hard, was it ‘baby’?” Hannibal murmured into Wills ear once he’d finished cleaning up, smirking to himself as he stood.

"No. I suppose it wasn't." He sighed, bringing himself to stand. His fingers quickly curled into Hannibal's collar as he pulled him in for a kiss, tasting his own bitterness that still lingered on the other man's tongue. 

Alana was left feeling different than she had when she first started watching them. She was now on the fence about all of this. Yes, she still considered it unethical on a professional level, but after witnessing the way Hannibal took such good care of Will, she no longer believed his intentions might be malicious. He seemed to genuinely care for Will, and Will for him. An interesting change in perspective indeed.

Hannibal blinked as he was caught off guard by the kiss, but he smiled softly as he returned the touch. His hand moved up to run through Wills curls, the touch indulgent at first, before he began adjusting the ringlets to their proper place. A soft smile touched his lips at the answering hum from the detective.

He was still getting used to the intimacy between them. From his salacious youth in Europe, he’d learned how to please a man very well, but he had not learned much on intimacy, beyond what he saw from his aunt and uncle. Knowing Will, he wouldn’t be surprised if they were alike in this way as well.

He was keeping the detective at a safe arms length, still intuiting how much he could trust the man, and how much he could toy with him. Slowly, however, he found his feelings were becoming... inconvenient for him. 

He looked to his clock, then back to Will. “I have another engagement, but I would love to have you for dinner.”

The fingers that curled in Will’s thick head of hair filled his chest with a fluttering warmth that he still wasn't used to. 

Hannibal gave him attention like no one else in his life ever did. It felt good to be desired. Good to have companionship, which was another thing Will didn't know he wanted. He was always a bit of a loner, and preferred it that way; just him and his dogs. But now it was him, his dogs and Hannibal. It was nice.

Will chuckled lightly as their mouths parted ways. 

"I bet you would." He replied with a smirk, as he pulled his jacket back over his shoulders

He already felt a thousand times better than he did when he arrived. He was happy to go home and relax for a bit. 

"Call me later." Will said, placing a peck to the corner of Hannibal's mouth and hoisting his bag up over his shoulder. 

Alana waited impatiently. Her ass had fallen asleep and her legs were cramped uncomfortably underneath her. She was ready to go home and pretend none of this ever happened.

Hannibal's eyes warmed at Wills chuckle. If only he knew. Taking in the man from head to toe, he could tell he’d relieved some stress, at least for now. He was satisfied with that result.

The peck warmed something in Hannibal’s chest, a feeling he didn’t think he could experience, once upon a time. It was happening more and more frequently nowadays. 

He placed a hand on the small of Wills back, walking him out and following his customary thanking him for coming.

Will smiled all the way to his car, feeling like a new man. Like he always felt whenever he left Hannibal's. Content. 

Once Will had left, Hannibal slowly made his way back into his office, looking to his agenda with Will at the very bottom of his list, before closing the book. “Did you enjoy the show, Ms. Bloom?” He smiled, looking up directly at the spot where Alana was folded against the bannister.

Alana's head banged loudly against the bottom of the desk at the sound of her name. A hiss slipped from her lips and her stomach sank. She wracked her brain trying to figure out how Hannibal knew she was there. 

"Fuck." She muttered as she crawled out from under the desk, cheeks burning with red. 

She stood up and straightened her skirt, before making her way down the latter. 

Hannibal just barely managed to suppress the smile as Alana descended to the main level. 

"It's not what you think." She pleaded when she reached the floor. "I wasn't watching for the sake of watching. I was just worried about Will. I suspected something romantic between you two and I was just trying to confirm it. I didn't know you were going to do.… that." Her face grew red again and she couldn't hold eye contact.

“I don’t believe I need to inform you of the confidentiality laws you’ve broken. Not to mention the trust of your friends.” He tucked his hands behind his back, his chest puffed slightly, as if he was not the one just caught on his knees with a client. 

He seemed unperturbed by her embarrassment, and smiled as he reached out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “You know now to not go kissing Will again, yes?” He smiled softly, words sharp as his chefs knives.

Alana got an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach at Hannibal's words, and even though his touch was gentle, it was somehow filled with malice. She gulped and stepped backward slightly, actually feeling afraid of the man she'd considered a long time friend. 

She nodded, her throat dry and empty, and clutched her purse tightly as she headed for the door. Maybe her first instinct was right after all.

Something in Hannibal hummed at the fear that made Alana cower. He was about to let her go, when he thought of one last thing. 

“Oh, Alana? We’ll keep these between us, for our mutual benefit. Isn’t that right?” His gaze was icy, but features just on this side of cheeky.

Alana nodded without missing a beat. Even if Hannibal didn't feel threatening, she still would've kept her mouth shut. If anything, to save herself the embarrassment. 

She turned to walk towards the door, but stopped before she stepped through the threshold, turning to look at Hannibal over her shoulder. 

"Be good to him, Hannibal. Will's my friend, and he's in a fragile state. Keep that in mind." Alana said, as she walked out of Hannibal's office, feeling a mix of relief and embarrassment. And maybe even a little self loathing for becoming aroused while watching them. She supposed it was more her body's response than her mind's, but it still bothered her.

Hannibal watched her figure disappear through his doors, and looked down to see his pencil and scalpel set neatly next to his appointment book. 

Her words swirled in his head, and he wondered briefly if she knew the depth to which Will would be able to handle what Hannibal gave him. He smiled softly, he was still finding that out for himself. Daily, he continued to be pleasantly surprised by the detective.


End file.
